Version/01.054
} |Version=01.054 |Date=30 October 2014 |URL=http://forums.keenswh.com/post?id=7152894 |Intro=This week’s update includes the first batch of bugfixing. As we already informed you last week, Space Engineers is entering into a temporary stabilization period where we will focus only on bug fixing and stabilization of the things that are already in the game. This is just a temporary transition period that will last for a few weeks. There are still many big and important features to be added, but first we want to make sure that the game is free of bugs and in a much more stable state. While waiting for the new features to come again in the game, it is a good time now, in case you haven’t done already, to start using and experimenting with the mods that our modders have created. For this, we have prepared a small video for you with selected mods created in Space Engineers. |Video=Space_Engineers_-_Bugfixing_1,_Mods_compilation |Features= No new features with this update. List of Mods: * Industrial Thruster / Ecto Sage: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=318305397&searchtext= * SektanSky v1.0 / Sektan: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=305108339&searchtext= * Damageindicator / STORM: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=332491557&searchtext= * SANCHINCORP(hoverbike) / sanchindachi666: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=296661800&searchtext= * Automated Inventory Sorting / tyrsis: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=321588701&searchtext= * Gesture Pack / Virakotxa: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=303948455&searchtext= * Command Console Pack / kolt16: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=304571628&searchtext= * S Guns Rocket Launcher / Sektan: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=333093940&searchtext= * Docking Ring / Darth Biomech: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=294619787&searchtext= * SANCHINCYBORGS / sanchindachi666: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=296683251&searchtext= |Fixes= * fixed major lag/freeze after drilling any asteroid * fixed groups disappearing when player left the server * fixed gatling gun damage is too soft * fixed assembler co-operate mod unchecking itself in multiplayer * fixed sound levels resetting after loading the map * fixed exploding piston after grinding it on small ship * fixed crash when exporting a model from the game * fixed crash when pasting grid with mods that you don't have * fixed advanced rotor staying in control panel * fixed various crashes when player was shooting * fixed mass blocks acting weird on dedicated server * fixed large reactor model being too small * fixed music issues when loading a map * fixed issues where player could not place a block * fixed performance drop issue with many turrets * fixed not being able to reload reloadable rocket launcher from the front * fixed emissivity for spotlight block * fixed issue with choosing reloadable rocket launcher in toolbar * fixed bullets having no visible particle effect * fixed placing light armor block under interior light on platform * fixed missing particle effect when player is welding * fixed remote control not working when ship flights over 250m away from the platform (DS) * fixed unfinished assemblers unmarked in production menu * fixed pressing "Y" shuts off all reactors regardless of ownership and sharing * fixed re-spawn ships not being deleted after logout * fixed connector keeps disconnecting * fixed missing aiming dot for missile launchers on large grids * fixed texture issue on small reactors * fixed question about ownership in re-spawn screen * fixed missing audio files message in logs * fixed joining issues when character died * fixed wrong size of the floating objects * fixed warheads exploding but doing no damage * fixed collision with attached parts in 3rd person view * fixed broken piston while deleting the top part in some situations (creative mode) * fixed master assembler pulling small amounts of material EDIT 10/31/2014: UPDATE 01.054.009 Fixes * fixed lag on server side when server was shooting missiles into asteroid * fixed glass issues in new mwmbuilder * fixed rotor displacement possibilities Known issues * lights issues and (working on a fix) EDIT 11/03/2014: We have just released a hotfix (version 01.054.012) for the assembler issues in multiplayer that were caused after the latest update. We want to apologize for any inconvenience that we might have caused. If you notice any more problems, please report them on our dedicated Forum section http://forums.keenswh.com/?forum=326950. }}